All I Have Left
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: All they have left, in the end, is each other and for Asagi and Sakura, the fallen, renegade anti-demon ninja sisters, that's more than enough.


**All I Have Left**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Igawa Sakura liked the Philippines. It was a nice, rather quiet place. No traffic jams and it was very easy to find a parking spot. Sure, the rainy seasons were absolute monsoons, but if anything, that was a plus.

Also, the Philippines was a nice place to lay low...Even if you could not quite kill what was already dead, especially if you covered your tracks and made the corpses look convincing.

The flock of Birds of Paradise taking to the air from the tall tree outside was a colorful giveaway of the arrival of Igawa Sakura's housemate.

"Onee-chan, welcome back! How did it go?" The ginger-haired sister called from the kitchen in the humble abode that she and her older sibling, Igawa Asagi, had built with their own hands long ago, after they had finally been able to take a breather and actually settle down.

The older woman in question released a soft sigh as she stepped into her home and moved to gently set down her trusty old katana on its weapon rack in their living room, not without the traditional "I'm back!" plus a soft kiss on the cheek for the cook of the house beforehand.

Asagi's silken, midnight-blue tresses fluttered as she stood back up after setting down her sword and she turned to her sister as the younger woman carried two bowls of delicious-smelling broth, beef and vegetables on the simple, round wooden table.

"Itadakimasu!" the Igawa sisters chorused before digging into their meal, and as they ate, Asagi gave her report.

"Nope. Nothing. Not even an initial in the logs. We're still off the grid. However, still no sign of a deceased certification, which I still don't like one bit," the bluenette spoke and Sakura soothed her worries with a gentle smile.

"Well, Ok, Onee-chan. I can understand your concerns there. But if there isn't a word out yet, then we're still in the clear, no? Like you said after we jumped ship and left those bodies there; you can't kill what is already dead. And we know ghosts don't exist, even in our line of work, ne?"

Asagi gave herself the luxury of returning her little sister's smile.

"Yeah. You're right...even if we sort of failed at our job, huh?" The older woman gave out an honest chuckle at her rather morbid joke. Sakura felt her heart get just a little warmer and relaxed at hearing her sister give that expression.

At least she was joking. That was definitely an improvement.

"Well, considering what we've had to go through before, infiltrating an embassy and hacking into their Special Servers to search for our names must have been a walk in the park, eh, Onee-chan?" The ginger giggled softly as she retrieved their empty bowls and took to washing the dishes.

Asagi smiled with a bit of pride. "No-one had any idea I was there. I may as well have been a ghost."

"As expected of Onee-chan~!" Sakura called from the kitchen, keeping her back turned to her older sister. The smile disappeared from Asagi's beautiful face as she took steady steps up to her little sister and then, gently embraced her from behind; purple ninja bodysuit-clad arms wrapped securely but gently around the little sister's slim waist, and Asagi's nose gently nuzzling her silky short locks from behind.

"Onee-chan...?" "You're making a lot of progress, Sakura." Asagi whispered into her hair.

The shorter-haired sister sighed softly and leaned back into Asagi's embrace, swift to move her still-soapy hands and intertwine her fingers with Asagi's.

"Thanks, Onee-chan. You too...but...last night, you were crying my name in your sleep...you sounded desperate...and...your voice...it was, filled with _rage..._ " Sakura's hands trembled as she motioned to release Asagi's hands, yet the older sister didn't allow her. Their hands remained intertwined.

"I know what you're thinking, Sakura. I know you think that I resent you for what happened to Kyosuke. I know you do. You do every day, Sakura," Asagi spoke firmly yet calmly, a subtle tone of reassurance in her lovely voice as she continued, even pulling Sakura flush, ever-closer against her soft, warm body.

Despite the skintight bodysuit encasing Asagi's beautiful form, Sakura still felt her sister's soothing heartbeat from behind.

"Sakura... _Sakura-chan._ You know I don't resent you, nor could I ever hate you, for what Kyosuke did, for what _she_ turned him into. In fact, the rage you say you heard in my voice...I was having a nightmare, a flashback...to when he was..." Asagi's breath hitched just a bit there, yet she bravely continued.

"When he was raping you, Sakura...I wanted to _shred him to pieces._ I wanted to make him suffer for doing such a despicable thing to you...to you, my true flesh and blood." Asagi leaned into Sakura's ear to whisper at the same time that she moved one hand to place her palm against the little sister's own voluminous chest, over the racing heart below the simple apron and shirt she was wearing while making lunch.

"I had a nightmare that you were being taken away from me, and that _terrified_ me, Sakura."

The younger Igawa sister gasped softly and her cerulean eyes widened.

"Onee-chan..." "And if someone, anyone, ever tries to take you away from me... _I will kill them._ I will rip apart whoever is foolish enough to try and take you away from me. You and I lost everything...yet all we have is each other. Don't we, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around in Asagi's arms to embrace her sister's shoulders and waist and she gasped softly in surprise when the older woman moved them both to the dinner table and sat Sakura down on it while the ginger still clung onto the bluenette.

Forest-green gazed into sky-blue with adoration, desperation and desire as the buxom ninja sisters stood there, with Sakura at Asagi's mercy, pinned against the dinner table.

"Onee-chan..." Sakura smiled gently and wrapped her lean legs around her sister's midsection, securely surrounding Asagi's hips with her lovely thighs.

The ginger sighed with bliss into the kiss she initiated, threading the fingers of one hand through her sister's beautiful and silky tresses and urged her to deepen their caress of lips. With her free hand, Sakura intertwined her fingers with those of Asagi's hand on her ass.

With a soft, gentle coo, the two sisters broke the kiss, thin string of saliva connecting their glossy lips momentarily, to once again gaze into each other's eyes.

"Once is enough, Onee-chan. I was already taken away from you once and I _never_ want that to happen again. I know you'll protect me...or, if all fails..." Sakura kissed Asagi again and her dexterous fingers went to work on expertly undoing the hidden clips and ties that held Asagi's purple ninja bodysuit attached to the elder sister's skin.

" _We'll suffer together._ Ok, Onee-chan? I am never going to leave your side. You can count on that," Sakura's smile was gentle and put Asagi's heart at peace, even despite the ominous words...but that was alright.

"Sakura...Imouto...thank you. _Please..._ " Asagi then took Sakura's hands and pressed the warm palms to her ample, beautiful, soft bosom. Asagi moaned against Sakura's lips with another kiss, a needy, heated caress now.

 _"Make love to me, Sakura-chan."_ Asagi whispered hotly against Sakura's lips and the younger Igawa sister gave her another, softer, more gentle kiss as an answer before the ginger smiled and took her by the hand, intertwined fingers and all, and steadily pulled her to their single bedroom.

Soon enough, the sounds of pleasure coming from the house where the ninja sisters made love became mixed with the ocean waves crashing into the shore.

The Igawa sisters were on the run, together in exile, perhaps still being hunted, perhaps not and long-since believed dead by their pursuers...but in the home they built with their own hands in this corner of the Pacific, the ninja sisters in love knew that come Hell or the most fierce of monsoons in this part of the world, they would be together no matter what. They had long since lost too much. They would never allow anyone or anything to take each other away.

Igawa Asagi and Igawa Sakura and their love were all each other had, but that was more than enough.

 _FIN_

 _ **Ok, so, first off: here's a big shout-out, thank you and bro-fist to my good friend, Glexen, for letting me get this idea out of my head, for lending me his (Skype chat) ear as I improvise-wrote this there. This means a lot, given that this iconic hentai, "Taimanin Asagi", and everything it features and such, it's all stuff that Glexen HATES with the rage of a thousand pissed-off gods. So, it was really sweet of him to just hear me out. So, here's a big thank you, man! :3**_

 _ **And, well, why would I wrote an incest yuri story for Asagi and Sakura from "Taimanin Asagi"? Well…Just cause! ^^**_

 _ **LOL Geddit? 'Cuz "Just Cause 3" came out a couple of days ago and the Zero Punctuation review of "Just Cause 2" and…meh, sorry. XD Anyway, thanks for reading, you guys and girls and perverts alike. Hopefully, you beauties will leave me a nice review or two, eh? Review for teh luv of AsagixSakura. *O***_

 _ **Have a nice day!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
